


Mr. Mollymauk, I Do Believe

by The_Pied_Writer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Reunion, Widomauk Week, also assume Ophelia went on ahead for this, but also plenty of fluff, it's from Nott's perspective cause I love her, lotta crying, my knowledge is limited so use suspension of disbelief, ressurection, spoilers for ep 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pied_Writer/pseuds/The_Pied_Writer
Summary: The Mighty Nein brought back Mollymauk, and it becomes clear that the time spent apart, while short, caused some members to have a few revelations.Caleb in particular needed to voice his.Written for Day One of Widomauk Week! I combined both Reunion and Confessions for this one.





	Mr. Mollymauk, I Do Believe

It took longer than they liked, but the Mighty Nein brought back Molly.

They had been mourning at his grave when a very loud trio had passed by. Upon seeing the funeral taking place they got really quiet and the smallest, a female halfling, asked, “How important were they to you?”

Nott thought the question was borderline offensive, but then again, everything she said seemed to be borderline offensive these days so she figured there wasn’t much she could say. Beau started to say something, cleared her throat, and croaked “More than we realized.”

And it must have been something in her voice or everyone’s faces because the woman just pursued her lips, nodded to one of the others, and then struck a deal with the group: a scroll of resurrection and some diamonds in exchange for protection during the night and help traveling to Zadash. It was a no brainer, the Mighty Nein accepted. Nott didn’t trust them and thought they were full of shit and told Caleb such that night. 

“I just think that no person in their right mind would turn over all that for a little protection and a good night’s rest, Caleb!” 

“Ja, but do we have a better option? Molly is worth the risk.”

There was so much weariness in Caleb’s voice it made Nott stop. He was right, she supposed. Molly was worth the risk. And it was seven against three, what were they going to do?

 

They all woke up early, even the three travelers (who introduced themselves as “The Merry Outcasts”) to perform the ritual. As Fjord and Beau set about digging up Molly’s body, Nott saw Yasha scrounging for flowers and Caleb closing his eyes and turning his face to the sun. It was just beginning to rise in the distance, and the light cast a beautiful glow on the forest. It was a sight Molly would’ve enjoy.

And he would. Because the ceremony was about to start. Unala, the halfling woman, had offered to cast the spell, but Jester had been adamant in her refusal. She needed to do it. 

When the sun was almost halfway above the horizon, Unala handed Jester the scroll and stepped away to her two companions to give them some privacy. Three people needed to offer up an item and say a small speech explaining how important the person is to them.

Surprisingly, Fjord went first. He laid down Molly’s sword and talked about how important Molly was to Fjord as a roommate, teammate, and a friend. About how through all the bullshit, Molly was a damn good person.

Possibly even more surprisingly, Caleb offered to go next. He took the deck of tarot cards Beau was holding and laid them in the next rune. 

“Mollymauk, you are the most colorful, bright, loud person I’ve ever met. You stood out in a circus of colorful people. You bring fun and light to this group, and without you we’re lost. When I first met you, I cast detect magic on your cards. There’s nothing there, I know it’s a trick. But you manage to make it feel like magic. 

“I don’t know if your cards run on dumb luck and trickery or if it’s fate. I’m not sure if it was coincidence that brought you to us so we could become the Mighty Nein, maybe it was simply written in the cards.”

There was a faint smile on Caleb’s face as he said softly, “But I’m willing to believe it was.”

Yasha went last. Everyone expected her to say something, so when she stepped up holding something behind her back no one objected. She kneeled down next to Molly’s body and spoke about how Molly was the kindest person she ever ment. When they became best friends, she was lost and he helped her find herself when he was still finding himself. 

“In the end, I just need my soulmate back. Because these flowers are very pretty but I need a second opinion,” Yasha finished with a quiet wet chuckle and laid a bouquet on the final circle.

The runes glowed, and then faded. Jester looked like she was on the verge of tears. Nott felt tears welling up in her eyes as well.

A gasp, air rushing painfully into lungs. Then red eyes, opening to stare at the sky. And then a voice, croaking out, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a group of people who looked more in need of a good time in my life.”

The dam broke. Jester sagged with relief and everyone was rushing to reunite with Molly, save the four who didn’t know him during his second life. Beau was sobbing, Caleb was clutching his arms, even Fjord wouldn’t let go of Molly. Yasha picked up Molly and crushed him against her chest. 

“I knew you’d be back.”

“Of course, nothing would keep me from you for long dear.”

Eventually Yasha set down Molly but continued to hold his hand. The sun was just rising now, and the light filtered in through the trees and onto Molly. 

“This is real nice, just wonderful. Aren’t we going somewhere though?” Caduceus said eventually from where he had been hanging back.

“Now who’s this fellow? Replaced me already?” Molly asked, and Caleb and Beau notably winced. 

Caduceus just gave a warm laugh. “Caduceus Clay. It really is a pleasure to meet you. Your friends wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Oh really? What’d they say?”

“This has been fun and all, but we really should be going now. Ophelia will be waiting for us,” Beau cut in.

“Who’s Ophelia?” Molly looked downright confused at that point.

“We have a lot to tell you, friend,” Fjord said.

Yasha slung one of Molly’s arms around her neck and helped shoulder his weight as he limped along. The group began chatting excitedly and filling Molly in on all the important things: Nila and her family, Shakaste’s appearance, the death of Lorenzo, Caduceus’ home. The forest felt alive with their joy.

“Eh, it’s good to have you back Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb piped up as they walked back to the carts.

“Why, did you miss me?” Mollymauk teased.

“Miss you? Nein. Never.”

Molly grinned and winked before turning back to where Beau was explaining how hot Ophelia Mardun was, always glancing over to Yasha to see what she was doing. So far, there was no reaction.

Nott made sure to sit with Caleb at least once on the way back to Zadash. Pretty much everyone wanted to sit with Molly, but that particular day it was Jester and Fjord who got to ride with him. They were only a day out from Zadash and Nott had a few questions.

“Caleb?” 

Caleb looked up from his book, “Uh, ja?”

“You did miss Molly, right? You were just joking the other day?”

“What? Oh, of course. I think we all missed our purple friend quite a bit more than a little bit.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You do seem happier now that he’s back.”

Caleb flushed a little. “Oh well, yes I suppose that is correct. It’s nice being able to hear his voice again.”  
Nott narrowed her eyes at his flustered look but nodded, and left it at that.

 

The Mighty Nein, drinking legends of Hupperdook that they were, threw one of the largest parties Zadash had ever seen the next evening. They said their goodbyes to the three travelers and then headed to the nearest tavern to get smashed, at Molly’s request.

“Drinks are on me!” Beau shouted, to which Molly raised his cup and shouted back,

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that!” And cackled.

Somewhere between the first drink and the fifth, Caleb stood on his chair and held out his cup, ignoring the bartender’s protests. 

“May our circus man shine brighter than ever, now that he is back in our sights and our arms. May the wind always be at your back-”

“I think you’d better get down from there Caleb,” Caduceus said.

“To Mollymauk Tealeaf!” Caleb finished, and the others replied with a hearty “Hear hear!”

Nott glanced over to Molly, whose eyes were crinkled up with a smile as he stared at Caleb getting down from his chair. Something inside Nott ached with familiarity.

At some point, Jester convinced the band to play any song they asked for. Nott had been keeping an eye on Molly, even though it was beginning to get hard as the tavern got more crowded. One moment Molly was disappearing to request a song, the next he was back and convincing Caleb to come dance with him. However he did it, it worked, because Nott watched as they grabbed hands and twirled on the dance floor as an upbeat tune echoed around the room. Neither of them were very good at it, but they certainly were having a good time. 

Eventually Molly declared that he needed to rest and headed up to his room, Yasha following shortly after. One by one the Mighty Nein went back to their rooms to sleep off their drinks. Nott was last.

 

It was well past closing by the time Nott stumbled back towards her room after a night of celebratory drinking. Before she opened the door, she heard voices coming from inside. Suspicious, she pressed her ear against the door. 

“Mollymauk-” 

“Yes, dear?”

“Please, don’t. Not right now.”

“Don’t what?”

“Call, call me that- verdammt. I need you to be serious.”

“Is something wrong?” Molly’s voice was quieter now.

Nott heard a chuckle of disbelief. “Is something wrong? Scheisse, Mollymauk you died! And I couldn’t- none of us could do anything! We buried you in the ground, Mollymauk.”

Nott couldn’t handle the silence. Hoping for quiet, she opened the door as little as possible to peek in. Molly stood wide eyed, staring at a nearly crying Caleb who was studiously avoiding his gaze.

“You really cared didn’t you?” Molly moved closer and brushed the hair out of Caleb’s face. 

“Of course we cared.”

“I didn’t ask if the Mighty Nein cared. I’m asking if you did.”

Something in Caleb’s face shattered. “Of course I did. Nein, Mollymauk, did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Well…”

Caleb studied Molly’s face for a moment before, “Mr. Mollymauk, I have a confession to make.”

Whether it was the nickname that surprised Molly, or the news that came with it, Nott wasn’t sure. But he looked taken aback nonetheless. Nott’s face must have mirrored Molly’s. A confession? And Caleb hadn’t confided it in her? Perhaps now he would drop the bombshell of his backstory. A well planned sneak attack to throw off Molly! 

“And what might that be?” Molly asked.

They were awfully close, and Caleb refused to look Molly in the eye, but he took a deep breath and pressed on.

“You always have been an integral part of our team Mollymauk. You keep us happy,” a pause to clear his throat, “You keep me very happy. When you… em, died, it was like we lost some of our sunshine. And- it made me realize- and of course you don’t have to feel the same but-” Caleb was left a spluttering mess for a few seconds as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

“What are you trying to say, Mr. Caleb?” Molly asked, searching Caleb’s face for something.

“Mr. Mollymauk, you make my heart ache. You make me smile. Even though your tarot cards are bullshite, you spread magic and joy everywhere you go.”

Nott and Molly held their breath.

“Mr. Mollymauk, I do believe I’m in love with you.”

Nott nearly fell over. 

Caleb seemed disheartened by the silence and his cheeks turned an unholy shade of red. “I’m sorry to unload this on you. I didn’t mean to make you feel- feel obligated to do anything. I’ll just be going now,” Caleb began making his way to the door. Just as Nott was about to scramble back Molly caught Caleb by the wrist and pulled him back to him. Their eyes caught for a moment and stayed locked.

“Mr. Caleb,” Molly murmured, “Would you believe I’m in love with you as well?”

“How can I know for sure?”

Molly closed the distance, pressing his lips up against Caleb’s. Caleb melted into it, resting his hands on Molly’s hips. Molly’s lips quirked up and he slipped his hand into Caleb’s hair. Twirling and combing it a little bit as Caleb made a noise of approval.

Nott carefully slid back from where she was crouching to sit. Everything was beginning to slowly click into place. That’s why it had seemed familiar: it was. The blushing, the teasing, the longing glances- it all left an ache in her chest as she thought of those times long ago when she had gone through the same with a halfling man.

But that was then, and this was now. On the other side of that door Molly was alive and safe, and Caleb was as well. And the two of them were happy. At least she thought they were. Best might be to check.

When Nott peaked in Molly and Caleb had broken apart to stare at each other, faint smiles on their lips. But that didn’t last long, as they pressed up against each other again, giggling into the kiss. 

Yeah. They were happy. 

Nott slinked away into the dark hallway. They deserved some privacy. Wonder what would happen if she told Jester…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's a little late, but I've been busy this week. I'm planning to do some of the other prompts for Widomauk Week as well, but I wanted to get this out soon as possible. 
> 
> I often post about Critical Role on my tumblr if you'd like to follow me there, as The-Pied-Writer.
> 
> I'm still new to some of the characters in the story so forgive me if some of it seemed a little OOC. I've also never written a one-shot like this so thanks for your patience with the pacing.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
